


Faint

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [3]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, Arguing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Drabble, Fainting, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Relationship(s), Slash, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



> This is a drabble that is from a story I haven't posted or even written much of yet. This was written several months ago.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Sixteen year old Harry Styles just glared at Zac as he spoke to him, “Oh fuck off,” he muttered as he tried to stand up on his own but the room was still spinning. “I didn’t mean too, I just had my blood taken today and I guess I’m still sort of out of it.”

Zac flinched slightly at the way Harry talked to him, “Aren’t you supposed to have a crush on me and all?” he asked as he stayed standing behind Harry. “Why so harsh?”

“It’s not a crush, not anymore,” Harry replied as he turned around to face Zac now and he was surprised at how close the older man was. “Kate says it’s okay but I know it’s wrong and anyway you seem too preoccupied with Louis and….”

“Don’t even mention Louis,” Zac growled out as he stepped closer to Harry. “Just because his name is tattooed on my ass doesn’t mean I am preoccupied with him.”

“No but you always mentioning him or bitching about how his name is a cock block to you now kind of says otherwise,” Harry shrugged feeling a bit nervous as Zac stepped closer to him. “Just realized it’s kind of hopeless to harbor a crush on someone who will never want me…” he trailed off shaking his head because he knew besides Louis that Zac also probably still loved Taylor and Harry would never stand a chance. He was just the annoying next door neighbor who lived across the hall from Zac and Kate.

“Well I’d rather you fainting straight into my arms then Louis or anyone else right now,” Zac spoke as he reached out and moved some of Harry’s curls out of his eyes. “At least you’re not an asshole or a cock block though you can be an annoying prick.”


End file.
